Hunter Academy
by Junilia
Summary: Hunting is a reputable profession with the right qualification, and the Winchesters have been in the business for several generations now... (AU, Sam and Dean are teenagers, Dean is still older, but they are in the same grade, WARNINGS: WINCEST, violence, cursing, my first shipping ff, second ff in general)


Hunter Academy

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairing: **Wincest (Dean/Sam)

**Raiting: **M

**Warning: **Incest, Sex, Hate against incestious sex, Underage, Violence, lots of Cursing, bad English skills and writing style

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or anything Supernatural-related.

**Summary: **Hunting is a reputable profession with the right qualification, and the Winchesters have been in the business for several generations now. Hunter's blood flows through the Winchester brothers and they are expected to become as respectable hunters as their ancestors were even though they started later at the academy than common for future hunters. That's the smallest problem though after people find out, just how deep the bond between the brothers actually is.

Chapter 1

"Just don't forget, boys, you're Winchesters. Don't drag the name through the mire.

Sam, you listen to your brother, and god damn it, learn to follow your orders.

Dean, watch out for Sammy."

This was John Winchester's way of saying goodbye to his sons. Better then just dropping them off and getting back on the road without saying anything at all, Dean guessed.

Plus, the conviction in John's eyes that his sons indeed wouldn't disappoint him was worth more than any forced hugs and fancy farewell speeches could ever be.

And they would make their father proud, would earn the respect that comes with the name and become the badass lethal hunters they were expected to become.

With the blood of generations of reputable hunters flowing through their veins, anything else was out of question.

Dean was fine with that. Enjoyed it even. Preferred that to the billions of less heroic, lame ass destinies people out there were blessed with.

As soon as this was done, it would be just him, his baby and his lil brother shotgun on the road, saving people, hunting things… it was gonna be awesome.

Dean just wished that Sam could see that, too.

Suppressing a sigh, Dean caught his brother's eyes – hard and angry, nothing new there – they both nodded, shouldered their bags and made their way to the dorm room they'd share for the next months till break, both of them with determined steps – and therefore completely in sync – but for different reasons.

Dean suppressed another sigh and thought that at least Sam's bitchy stubbornness would help his emo brother to get through this.

Hunter Academy. Honestly he kinda did look forward to it.

This fucking school could kiss his ass. What a fucking bullshit.

Three fucking weeks and if Dean had to listen to one more lecture about mythology, the history of hunting and the god damn basics of how to save his ass he would strangle each of these self-proclaimed hunting professionals and take them all down in a one against all battle with his bare hands.

It was un-fucking-believable.

Most of these kids had never been face to face with a real monster out of flesh and blood in the first place, but still dared to brag about all their salt and burns and all in all this whole academy was nothing but a joke.

Dean didn't even try that hard and it was still enough to be better than average and so far he hadn't learnt shit about professional hunting that he hadn't already known before.

The only thing that kept him going was the light that suddenly had replaced the cold angry dullness in his brother's eyes. The pride that lit them every time he proved his place as the best and smartest among the armed babies who'd die after a week tops outside in the cruel reality.

And the happiness that Dean usually just saw when it was only the two of them but was now caused by said useless babies that were attracted to his dimple faced, brilliant brother like moths to light.

It took his breath away and tightened his chest every time Dean allowed himself to get lost in his brother's eyes and at the same time it filled him with rage that made him wanna tie his brother to the bed, keep him away from everybody else, and be the only one Sam ever looked at ever again.

It was fucked up and Dean hated being jealous of this bunch of clueless kids. Shit, if he didn't get the chance to punch somebody or kill something anytime soon, he would lose his fucking mind.

Things got better though, once the dickheads of wise know-it-all teachers figured out that Sam and Dean, though they were new to the school thanks to their father who had kept them both busy since they weren't much more than toddlers, didn't belong to freshmen's classes and finally got moved to next grade.

And it helped that Dean got to enjoy all the advantages of their own room that could be locked so it kept out all potential intruders. So although Dean still had to share his Sammy with a bunch of (now more but still slightly respectable) dumb bragging kids, at least he had him to himself all night.

They were still careful to stay as quiet as necessary (fuck these thin walls), but other than that they could focus on each other and block out everything else. They just looked into each others eyes as they moved against each other and Dean lost himself every damn time as he became the centre of his brother's world, the reason Sam's breath fastened and his muscles tensed around his hot thick heavy cock that was buried deep inside his little brother's ass. Dean was the only one. Was all that Sam could see before he decided to close his eyes and started sobbing and whimpering with each thrust.

Dean ordered Sam to fucking look at him again, and Sam was a little bitch as always and ignored him, instead buried one hand in his own messy hair and used his other hand to press and pull at his hard nibbles, his teeth tore open his own fucking swollen lip and all he focused on now was his own pleasure-pain that could get him off in now time if only Dean fucked into him the right way.

"Harder, Dean, come on!", he groaned, so Dean slowed down, gripped his brother's arms to pull them away and bit hard on Sam's nibble, his throat, his fucking lips, and pulled at his hair rough and brutally to get better access and because Sam loved it that way.

"Look and me, bitch!", Dean ordered again before he pressed his mouth on Sammy's swollen bloody lips and tongue-fucked him until Sam started choking and had saliva run down the corners of his mouth.

Then Dean went down his brother's ass with one hard stroke, so deep Sam could feel Dean's balls slapping against him, and Dean hit Sam's prostate just right, only to stop right then and there, stopped tongue-fucking and kissing him, hardly touched him anymore at all and just looked at his little brother hungry and demanding.

"Look. At. Me."

And Sam was shaking and sweating and desperate to be fucked, but still managed a small shaky grin and kept his eyes closed a few seconds longer just for the fun of it, before he finally – finally – opened his wide eyes and looked at Dean, mischievous and so goddamn fond and loving, and asked: "Happy now?", voice deep and sore and fucked.

Dean groaned load, said "Sammy" with all the emotions he had no words and time to describe, and gave in.

He moved out of Sam's ass just to fuck in again deep and hard, over and over again.

"Yeah Dean! Oh god, yeah! Fuck me, please!", and Sam didn't stop begging for it, wanted it rough and wouldn't appreciate any tenderness right now, so Dean gripped him tight again and didn't allow him any movement, just fucked his brother brutally without ever touching his cock and left him helpless and untouched.

Sam didn't need it anyway, his cock was already leaking and Dean knew, at this pace it wouldn't last much longer, for neither of them.

The whole time they kept their eyes locked and with the way they furiously fucked and used each other with feral lust and without a trace of gentleness, the look in their eyes was the only thing that showed the love they shared that went deeper than anything else and made this dirty incestuous fucking right and so goddamn good. Dean lived for this look and he knew that Sam did, too.

All the insecurities that he might not be enough, not good enough, not worth it, just vanished away. Sam held Dean tight, held on for dear life as if he'd never want to let go and screamed Dean's name as he came hard and Dean followed him suit, pressed his lips against Sam's to swallow the scream as well as his own.

They were both soaked in sweat and all over each other, both only seconds away from falling asleep.

Glass shattered and woke the brothers in the split of a second, both of them alerted and armed.

The window had broken and amidst the shards of glass was a stone covered in a piece of paper.

For a moment, they were both frozen and waited for anything else to happen.

Sam started shaking again, for entirely different reasons than before, as they both remembered the one rule that had been left now that they had their own room.

Stay as quiet as necessary.

Dean took the paper and straightened it.

"Sick, disgusting pigs"

* * *

_So that's it: The first chapter of my first Wincest-ff. _

_I think I can handle criticism quite well and I'd love to read a comment or two, but I'd really rather be ignored and get no reactions at all, than get hate and be ripped apart. But if you have to, bring it on._

_I want to write a few more chapters for this one but I'm a slow writer and this is not gonna be that long. I just wanted to write a one shot actually... no high expectations here. _

_~ June_

_[For those who care: maybe somebody noticed that I'm kinda nervous. I don't like to get too involved in the fandom, but of course I notice the shipping wars and all the hate in general in our "family". Until now I've loved my Wincest-ship quietly and ignored the stuff I don't care about (all the other shippings). Even though I try to stick to my own corners I face hate from and towards all directions almost every day. Of course the hate I notice the most is the one directed against Wincest-shippers - which does not mean, Wincest shippers are the only victims and never hate on anybody... _

_All I wanna say is, that our fandom friggin terrifies me sometimes, so much that I hardly dare to write the word "wincest", let alone write, that I ship it. _

_So this is me kind of outing myself: I ship Wincest and I don't want to be scared or care at all what other people think. _

_Actually I'd like for everybody to just write on tumblr or where the hell ever they want, what they ship and think and like and support without being stamped on and destroyed for it. _

_Well, that's it, I intend to be quiet and uninvolved again now.]_


End file.
